Hetalia Twelve Days of Christmas!
by dartboi
Summary: Each countries own version of Twelve Days of Christmas!
1. Frances 12 Days of Christmas!

Here's just a little thing I thought of doing, I'll probably update it every other day x3 Just let me know if there's a certain charter you want done~

Frances 12 Days of Christmas!

On the first day of Christmas mon amant gave to moi, one sexy Englishman, ohonhon~

On the second day of Christmas mon amant gave to moi, two innocent Italian Brothers, and one sexy Englishman, ohonhon~

On the third day of Christmas mon amant gave to moi, three salty snails, two innocent Italian Brothers, and one sexy Englishman, ohonhon~

On the fourth day of Christmas mon amant gave to moi, four ravishing roses, three salty snails, two innocent Italian Brothers, and one sexy Englishman, ohonhon~

On the fifth day of Christmas mon amant gave to moi, five golden pornos! Four ravishing roses, three salty snails, two innocent Italian Brothers, and one sexy Englishman, ohonhon~

On the sixth day of Christmas mon amant gave to moi, six annoying Americans, five golden pornos! Four ravishing roses, three salty snails, two innocent Italian Brothers, and one sexy Englishman, ohonhon~

On the seventh day of Christmas mon amant gave to moi, seven sexy French maids, six annoying Americans, five golden pornos! Four ravishing roses, three salty snails, two innocent Italian Brothers, and one sexy Englishman, ohonhon~

On the eighth day of Christmas mon amant gave to moi, eight nude beaches, seven sexy French maids, six annoying Americans, five golden pornos! Four ravishing roses, three salty snails, two innocent Italian Brothers, and one sexy Englishman, ohonhon~

On the ninth day of Christmas mon amant gave to moi, nine deadly Spanish attacks...eight nude beaches, seven sexy French maids, six annoying Americans, five golden pornos! Four ravishing roses, three salty snails, two innocent Italian Brothers, and one sexy Englishman, ohonhon~

On the tenth day of Christmas mon amant gave to moi, ten hair conditioners, nine deadly Spanish attacks...eight nude beaches, seven sexy French maids, six annoying Americans, five golden pornos! Four ravishing roses, three salty snails, two innocent Italian Brothers, and one sexy Englishman, ohonhon~

On the eleventh day of Christmas mon amant gave to moi, eleven strippers stripping, ten hair conditioners, nine deadly Spanish attacks...eight nude beaches, seven sexy French maids, six annoying Americans, five golden pornos! Four ravishing roses, three salty snails, two innocent Italian Brothers, and one sexy Englishman, ohonhon~

On the twelfth day of Christmas mon amant gave to moi, twelve STDS! Eleven strippers stripping! Ten hair conditioners! Nine deadly Spanish attacks! Eight nude beaches! Seven sexy French maids! Six annoy Americans! Fiiiiivvvvveeee golden pornos! Four ravishing roses! Three salty snails! Two innocent Italian Brothers! And one sexy Englishman ohonhon~

Review!


	2. Germanys 12 Days of Christmas!

Here is Germanys' Twelve Days, oh dear god this will be fun~

On the first day of Christmas Italy gave to me, one gigantic wurst…

On the second day of Christmas Italy gave to me, two bowls of pasta, and one gigantic wurst…

On the third day of Christmas Italy gave to me, three bottle of beer, two bowls of pasta, and one gigantic wurst…

On the fourth day of Christmas Italy gave to me, four peace treaties, three bottles of beer, two bowls of pasta, and one gigantic wurst…

On the fifth day of Christmas Italy gave to me, fiiiiivvvve whiiiiite flags, four peace treaties, three bottles of bear, two bowls of pasta, and one gigantic wurst…

On the sixth day of Christmas Italy gave to me, six potatoes, five white flags, four peace treaties, three bottles of bear, two bowls of pasta, and one gigantic wurst…

On the seventh day of Christmas Italy gave to me, seven…mustaches, six potatoes, five white flags, four peace treaties, three bottles of bear, two bowls of pasta, and one gigantic wurst…

On the eight day of Christmas Italy gave to me, eight packs of beer, seven…mustaches, six potatoes, five white flags, four peace treaties, three bottles of bear, two bowls of pasta, and one gigantic wurst…

On the ninth day of Christmas Italy gave to me, nine bottles of Italian wine, eight packs of beer, seven…mustaches, six potatoes, five white flags, four peace treaties, three bottles of bear, two bowls of pasta, and one gigantic wurst…

On the tenth day of Christmas Italy gave to me, ten boxes of mashed potatos, nine bottles of Italian wine, eight packs of beer, seven…mustaches, six potatoes, five white flags, four peace treaties, three bottles of bear, two bowls of pasta, and one gigantic wurst…

On the eleventh day of Christmas Italy gave to me, eleven awkward sex ed questions, ten pairs of boxers, nine bottles of Italian wine, eight packs of beer, seven…mustaches, six potatoes, five white flags, four peace treaties, three bottles of bear, two bowls of pasta, and one gigantic wurst…

On the twelfth day of Christmas Italy gave to me, twelve pairs of boxers, eleven awkward sex ed questions, ten pairs of boxers, nine bottles of Italian wine, eight packs of beer, seven…mustaches, six potatoes, five white flags, four peace treaties, three bottles of bear, two bowls of pasta, and one gigantic wurst…

So clearly Italy plans to get Germany drunk…


	3. Italys 12 Days of Christmas!

Here is Italy's twelve days of Christmas~ Enjoy my viewers!

* * *

On the first day of Christmas Doitsu gave to mi, one bowl of pastaaaa~

On the second day of Christmas Doitsu gave to mi, two Sex Ed books, and one bowl of pastaaaa~

On the third day of Christmas Doitsu gave to mi, three tanks the size of Americas waistline, two Sex Ed books, and one bowl of pastaaaa~

On the fourth day of Christmas Doitsu gave to mi, four exhausting training exercises, three tanks the size of Americas waistline, two Sex Ed books, and one bowl of pastaaaa~

On the fifth day of Christmas Doitsu gave to mi, fiiiivvvveee boxes of lasagna noodles, four exhausting training exercises, three tanks the size of Americas waistline, two Sex Ed books, and one bowl of pastaaaa~

On the sixth day of Christmas Doitsu gave to mi, six potty trained kitties~, fiiiivvvveee restraining orders from France, four exhausting training exercises, three tanks the size of Americas waistline, two Sex Ed books, and one bowl of pastaaaa~

On the seventh day of Christmas Romano gave to me, seven annoyed glares, six potty trained kitties~, fiiiivvvveee restraining orders from France, four exhausting training exercises, three tanks the size of Americas waistline, two Sex Ed books, and one bowl of pastaaaa~

On the eighth day of Christmas Big brother France gave to mi, eight…broken condoms, seven annoyed glares, six potty trained kitties~, fiiiivvvveee restraining orders from France, four exhausting training exercises, three tanks the size of Americas waistline, two Sex Ed books, and one bowl of pastaaaa~

On the ninth day of Christmas Doitsu gave to mi, nine loaded handguns, eight…broken condoms, seven annoyed glares, six potty trained kitties~, fiiiivvvveee restraining orders from France, four exhausting training exercises, three tanks the size of Americas waistline, two Sex Ed books, and one bowl of pastaaaa~

On the tenth day of Christmas Doitsu gave to mi, ten security guards, nine loaded handguns, eight…broken condoms, seven annoyed glares, six potty trained kitties~, fiiiivvvveee restraining orders from France, four exhausting training exercises, three tanks the size of Americas waistline, two Sex Ed books, and one bowl of pastaaaa~

On the eleventh day of Christmas France gave to mi, eleven attempted repeated break-ins, ten security guards, nine loaded handguns, eight…broken condoms, seven annoyed glares, six potty trained kitties~, fiiiivvvveee restraining orders from France, four exhausting training exercises, three tanks the size of Americas waistline, two Sex Ed books, and one bowl of pastaaaa~

On the twelfth day of Christmas Doitsu gave to France, twelve kicks to the balls!~, , eleven attempted repeated break-ins, ten security guards, nine loaded handguns, eight…broken condoms, seven annoyed glares, six potty trained kitties~, fiiiivvvveee restraining orders from France, four exhausting training exercises, three tanks the size of Americas waistline, two Sex Ed books, and one bowl of pastaaaa~

* * *

Anyone who doesn't know, Doitsu, refers to Germany.

Clearly France doesn't understand the word no, or understand gun fire.


	4. Norways 12 Days of Christmas

Here's Norway's Twelve Days of Christmas~

On the first day of Christmas Little brother gave to me, one long lasting restraining order…

On the second day of Christmas Little Brother gave to me, two swear filled rants and one long lasting restraining order.

On the third day of Christmas Little Brother gave to me, three angry threats, two swear filled rants, and one long lasting restraining order.

On the fourth day of Christmas Little Brother gave to me, four death glares, three angry threats, two swear filled rants, and one long lasting restraining order.

On the fifth day of Christmas Little Brother gave to me, five gold bars to leave him alone, four death glares, three angry threats, two swear filled rants, and one long lasting restraining order.

On the sixth day of Christmas Little brother gave to me, six eviction notices, five gold bars to leave him alone, four death glares, three angry threats, two swear filled rants, and one long lasting restraining order.

On the seventh day of Christmas Little Brother gave me, seven consecutive middle fingers, six eviction notices, five gold bars to leave him alone, four death glares, three angry threats, two swear filled rants, and one long lasting restraining order.

On the eighth day of Christmas Little Brother gave to me, eight kicks to the shin, seven consecutive middle fingers, six eviction notices, five gold bars to leave him alone, four death glares, three angry threats, two swear filled rants, and one long lasting restraining order.

On the ninth day of Christmas Little Brother gave to me, nine volcanos inside my house, eight kicks to the shin, seven consecutive middle fingers, six eviction notices, five gold bars to leave him alone, four death glares, three angry threats, two swear filled rants, and one long lasting restraining order.

On the tenth day of Christmas Little Brother gave to me, ten puffin pellet droppings…, nine volcanos inside my house, eight kicks to the shin, seven consecutive middle fingers, six eviction notices, five gold bars to leave him alone, four death glares, three angry threats, two swear filled rants, and one long lasting restraining order.

On the eleventh day of Christmas Little brother gave to me, eleven angry groans, ten puffin pellet droppings…, nine volcanos inside my house, eight kicks to the shin, seven consecutive middle fingers, six eviction notices, five gold bars to leave him alone, four death glares, three angry threats, two swear filled rants, and one long lasting restraining order.

On twelfth day of Christmas Little brother gave to me, twelve apology letters, eleven angry groans, ten puffin pellet droppings…, nine volcanos inside my house, eight kicks to the shin, seven consecutive middle fingers, six eviction notices, five gooooolllld bars to leave him alooooonnnne, four death glares, three angry threats, two swear filled rants, and one long lasting restraining order.


End file.
